


Blush

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x21, ep coda, im not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just don’t understand what a powerful thing like an angel would be doing mucking around with these blundering idiots.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

“Are you sure you’re really an angel?”

Castiel scowled at the witch, he didn’t understand why she had to constantly goad everyone. “Yes.”

She folded an arm under her chest and rested an elbow on her arm, hand cupping her chin and even with her arms bounds in chains she made everything look graceful. “That’s strange.”

“What is?”

Honestly, they had better things to do than stand around gossiping.

“I just don’t understand what a powerful thing like an angel would be doing mucking around with these blundering idiots.”

Castiel tensed, shoulders drawing up straighter, defensive. “They’re my friends.”

She laughed at him. Tipped her head back let her arms drop and laughed. “Really? Do you actually believe that? You see what kind of trouble the Winchesters drag their friends in to. They’re probably just using you, darling, I hate to say. Though you are easy on the eyes.” 

Castiel shook his head once, tersely. “It’s not like that. I don’t expect something like you to understand a concept like friendship.”

“Some thing like me? You know, I may be ancient and a powerful witch, but I’m still human, I have feelings.”

She huffed and turned her nose up at him.

“And why would I take your feelings in to concern?”

“Well you’re an angel. That means you’re good doesn’t it?”

“That’s debatable.”

“Oh?”

Castiel squinted at her, immaculately lined eyes watching him and he wondered why her make up was still so neat when Sam had her in captivity. He wondered if she actually expended energy on witchcraft to keep up her appearances. It was curious. None the less he had more important things to do than to linger and gab. Castiel turned towards the door. He heard the clank of her chains as she stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you just going to leave me in here alone? I don’t even have the book to work on, or a chair. You know, Sam made a deal with me, he promised me things for my cooperation and then just chained me up like an animal.”

“I don’t know what your deal with Sam was and I don’t care.” Castiel brushed her hand off. “I’m sure you deserve worse than this. I’ll come back to check on you later.”

She frowned and balled her dainty hands in fists. “Look at you, an angel, playing babysitter for humans, because they’re your friends, you poor thing. Of course I deserve worse don’t I, because I’m a witch, hm, because I decided to take care of myself, because I did what I had to do.”

“You can take care of yourself, and others, at the same time.”

She tsked at him gently. “But you don’t, do you. You’re the kind of self sacrificial martyr that wants to take care of everyone, aren’t you? Does that come with being an angel, or is that just you?”

Castiel was at a loss for where this conversation was going, and why. Rowena, most likely was simply trying to distract him, to agitate him like she had with Charlie. Because when people are distracted they make mistakes. She was standing too close, almost at the end of her chain, smiling up at him.

“You know that’s not going to get you anywhere dear, not anywhere good, not anywhere you want to go. You should do something for yourself.”

He didn’t understand the play she was making until she tipped up on her toes and kissed him, one hand splayed against his chest, her other lower pressing - “What are you doing?”, Castiel stepped back away from her, until she couldn’t advance.

“I’m bored, angel, isn’t it your job to entertain me?”

“No. And by your own logic, whatever it is your actions hope to gain, they are solely for your own benefit.”

“Are you afraid of a kiss?”

“The last woman that kissed me was a reaper who almost killed me.”

Castiel was at least pleased at the shocked look that flitted across Rowena’s face before she regained her composure.

“I’m sure you have a lot of enemies, but, what weapons do I have? I’m defenseless.”

She pouted and tugged weakly at her chains.

Castiel sighed. “The faster we get this work done, the sooner Sam will release you. He keeps his word. If he’s made a deal with you, he will meet his end of the bargain. You gain nothing by stalling.”

He ignored her indignant protests and fled, shutting the door behind him, wondering why his face felt so flushed hot.


End file.
